Talk:Damage per Round
From Ragimund, a useful read for any player looking to trounce an opponent or otherwise get the most out of gameplay Raelind (talk) 03:52, July 27, 2019 (UTC) I am standing on the shoulders of Giants and one of them is called the Giant. Credit also goes to The 3.5e_Guide, Ghostwheel, Franken Kesey, Ludic Savant, A Man In Black, DPR Olympics and d20pfsrd.com. Ragimund (talk) The difference between a Scimitar and Longsword is 1 point but the Scimitar crits more. However you'll probably want to hit your target more than once and those crits will need confirmation. But to also make adavantage of that increase in threat you'll need to improve the base damage for the multiplier and then there's crit immunes. Having trouble with Crits and DPR? The DPH (Damage per Hit) part of the DPR formula seems to be well understood but often that is as far as the damage estimate usually goes. Some assessments even have all attacks hit regardless of their percentage hit and not a hint for the always miss on a 1 or the -25 on the sixth attack. Or the fact that Power Attacks don't work with light weapons, like the An Inconvenient Ranger claiming to be "Most likely the most damaging single target build there is. Average damage calculations: 2,062.9 total damage per round" yet is also known as one of the weakest Wiki Power Builds and does only 2 to 4% of the claimed damage in summary DPR. Don't be fixated on a high DPH; it has advantage with interruptions but more hits with less DPH is still a viable option and without hits, its no damage. Also take care those AB penalties from Power Attack don't actually reduce your DPR, as the manual advises it's for easy targets. Or how rounds of buffing, activating feats may reduce your quantity of attacks in combat. Maybe a build with a dozen buffs can get high AB (just probably not all the time or he's not attacking often) and the DPH doesn't change much. But it's how often you hit and crit that does. Crits described as 20 attacks with each possibility once; 30% to hit, ie 15+ and average damage. Die roll 15 16 17 18 19 20 sum total damage Scimitar 3.5 3.5 3.5 3.5 3.5 3.5 21 24.15 confirmation 1.05 1.05 1.05 3.15 Longsword 4.5 4.5 4.5 4.5 4.5 4.5 27 29.7 confirmation 1.35 1.35 2.7 Otherwise 15% of the Scimitar attacks can threaten and 30% may confirm for a 4.5% chance of a Critical and 25.5% for a normal hit. As for 30% odds to hit, expect less than 1 crit in 20 attacks; thanks NWN2, don't expect many crits during low levels but also encounter Undead and Elementals as well. Notice how the Scimitar crit damage is 15% of the average normal damage and Longsword is 10%, same as their threat %. This is because crits are influenced by the average damage and not the number of attacks or how large the crit damage is suggested. However this simple threat % method only works while the threat range and confirmation rolls are still able to hit; noting the quick decline of success with consecutive attack sequence. Critical damage will only be equal to or less than the threat percentage of the average damage. 2d6 points per Critical does sell better than +0.525 per hit on average or worse +0.1575 per round/attack. But in this example it's really zero Critical damage; because if you're not getting at least 1 Critical hit per 5 rounds on average, then your crits are becoming too infrequent to be an advantage and should no longer be included. Ragimund (talk) 09:39, July 30, 2019 (UTC)